Crypton Future Media, Inc.
Crypton Future Media, Inc. is an importer of sound devices in Sapporo, Japan. This company is also known as the developer of Miku Hatsune. About Crypton Future Media, Inc. was established in 1995 as an importer and seller of music software in Sapporo, Japan. This company is a pioneer of using Yamaha's voice synthesis program Vocaloid. Crypton's first two Vocaloids were Meiko, released in 2004 and Kaito, released in 2006. According to Crypton themselves, they were charged with recommending English studios for the English version of the software and so far have managed to gain the recommendations for both Zero-G and later Power FX. It was not, however, until Miku Hatsune was released in Aug. 2007 that Crypton as well as Vocaloid became popular. When they began to use the vocaloid 2 engine, they created the "Character Vocal Series", which would later influence the use of 'avatars' or 'mascots' by other companies working on the Vocaloid program. This success in commercial strategy made Crypton the leading Vocaloid developer. Acording to Crypton, because professional singers refused to provide singing data, in fear that the software might create their singing voice's clones, Crypton changed their focus from imitating certain singers to creating characteristic vocals. This change of focus led to sampling vocals of voice actors. 2008 How Hatsune Miku was born: Interview with Crypton Future Media IT Media News, Feb 22, 2008. Retrieved on 2008-02-28 Any rights or obligations arising from the vocals created by the software belong to the software user. Just like any music synthesizer, the software is treated as a musical instrument and the vocals as sound. Under the term of license, the Character Vocal Series software can be used to create vocals for commercial or non commercial use, as long as the vocals do not offend public policy. In other words, the user is bound under the term of license with Crypton not to synthesize derogatory or disturbing lyrics. On the other hand, copyrights to the mascot image and name belong to Crypton. Under the term of license, a user cannot commercially distribute a vocal as a song sung by the character, nor use the mascot image on commercial products, without Crypton's consent. Crypton has also produced several voicebanks that are still in a developmental stage, to date only CV-4Cβ and Junger März_PROTOTYPE β are known. These voicebanks are intended for demostrational and/or corporate purposes only so it is unknown how many such voicebanks Crypton has recorded or if these voicebanks will later become commerical Vocaloids. At the 2010 New York Comic-Con, a US store was considered. Promotional Involvement Involvement in Super GT Series GTcar.jpg|Studie 2008 KagamineRacingcar.jpg|MOLA 2008 GTcar2009.png|Studie 2009 2010season.jpg|Porsche 2010 season2011.jpg|GSR & Studie with TeamUKYO 2011 The Vocaloid series, particularly Miku Hatsune, has been actively involved in the GT300 class of the Super GT since 2008 Super GT season with the support of Good Smile Racing (a branch of Good Smile company, mainly in charge of car-related products, especially itasha (cars featuring illustrations of anime-styled characters) stickers). Although Good Smile Company was not the first to bring the anime and manga culture to Super GT, it departs from others by featuring itasha directly rather than colorings onto vehicles. Figurines Maker Hikōshiki Hatsune Mix Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Extend 初音ミク and Future Stars Project Mirai Miku Flick Miku Flick/02 Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f Robot Miku thumb|200px|HRP-4C dressed up as Miku At CEATEC Japan 2009, Boffin, in joint with Yamaha had the robot model HRP-4C react to the Vocaloid software for demonstration purposes. She was dressed up to look like Miku Hatsune for the demo.新VOCALOID「CV-4Cβ」、CEATECで歌う　声は中村繪里子さん:The New Vocaloid "CV-4Cβ" Sings at CEATEC. The Vocal Comes from Eriko Nakamura. IT Media News,October 8, 2009 Piapro Crypton set up Piapro to clear up some of the problems related to copyright issues. Under the Japanese law code, which strictly preserves the original creator's right, secondary fan arts may be interpreted as copyright violation. However, Vocaloid movement owed many to these fan creations so Crypton approved these productions by the licensePiapro Character License similar to Creative Commons (Note: Crypton is NOT a member of the association). Users are encouraged to post illustrations, music and lyrics onto Piapro. Piapro authorizes the use of these fan-made creations for the NON-COMMERCIAL purpose automatically when posted. This arrangement is for the products distributed by and the derivatives adopted by Crypton only. No other Vocaloid distributor has a plan like this currently. Tinier Me The avatar community Tinier Me has done a collaboration with Crypton Vocaloids, involving a special (virtual) dispenser machine called "Tinier Gacha" TinierMe Gacha: Hatsune Miku. This machine dispenses random items for members to equip, they are limited edition and not available in the regular shops. It started July 20, 2010 and ended on November 30, 2010 Tinier Me: Hatsune Miku Collab Line-up! with a full line up of all Crypton Vocaloids. The Vocaloids preformed songs on an outdoor stage and handed out album covers. Members were encouraged to listen to Vocaloid songs on KarenTKAREN T, an online entertainment site, which gives musicians a place to feature their music. With the success of the first release, additional gacha were released called the Persona Gacha Vol*, these gacha were based upon popular outfits seen in animated PVs and artwork. The promotion for them ended in December 2010. Toyota Corolla In May 2011 Toyota used Miku for two online adverts to promote their car the Corolla. She is also displayed on the official Toyota page. On the May 7th, USAmazon placed a preview of Supercell's hit song "World is Mine" as a single. The entry was presented as "The World is Mine Feat. Hatsune Miku" Anime Crypton Future Media has stated they will not be making an anime based on their Voclaoids.link Voicebanks Vocaloid1 Vocaloid2 Character Vocal Series (CV) Append Vocaloid3 In summer 2012, Crypton Future Media will begin announcing their Vocaloid 3 line up. *Official Site *Official Site:Vocaloid Products *Official Site:About Miku Hatsune(in English) *Crypton Official YouTube presence *Crypton Official Blog "Media phase" *Crypton Twitter for VOCALOID2 CV Series: "vocaloid2_cv_cfm_wat" *Crypton Twitter for "project if..." Series: "project_if_cfm" *Piapro *KarenT(in English) *Crypton on Facebook *Asashi.com News Special on Youtube References Category:Companies